The Book
by poweredtoenail
Summary: Tsukasa gets a new hobby. T for safety and I own nothing. A new chapter 2 is up and the rest are in the works.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm revising the whole story so here's chapter one. Enjoy.**

The Cookbook

**3:00AM**

Tsukasa walked the familiar path to the bathroom, a path she knows backward and forward with her eyes closed. This time though, she saw something odd; a lit room with the door cracked. "Matsuri?" She called. No one answered.

"Inori? Is anyone here?"The room remained silent. Tsukasa looked around finding the room empty except for a small table in the corner.

"What's this?" she saw a book on the table _Cookbook for the Unorthodox. _When she picked it up she noticed immediately that the book was much heavier than it looked. It had a metal hardcover and small scorch marks littered the cover and its contents. Tsukasa's urge to use the bathroom returned with a vengeance she ran to the bathroom without realizing she still had the book.

**3:15AM**

She walked out of the restroom, shaking uncontrollably, Tsukasa had looked over the book; it detailed and illustrated how to create and use explosives, fuels, excelerants, all of which made from everyday household objects and ingredients. Tsukasa returned to the empty room to put the book back where she found it but found herself unable to let go. As much as she wanted to put the book down and walk away like she never saw it, It interested her too much for her comfort and safety, so she quietly ran back to her room, book in hand. She thought to herself. _Where could I hide this. _After she tried to hide it in under her bed, inside a pillow, and in her closet; she decided the safest place for it was in inside a stuffed animal. She looked around the room and a bear with a green hat. "Sorry," she undid its stitching and stuffed the book inside. The bear change shape slightly but not obviously. With the book now hidden Tsukasa went to bed.

**Morning**

Tsukasa woke up full of energy, excited to try a 'recipe'. She locked her bedroom door and took out the book. She looked at the table-of-contents, searching for a safer recipe for her first attempt. Tsukasa ran her finger down the column and spotted smoke bomb next to a particularly dark scorch mark. It called for simple ingredients and had a low risk of serious injury. She pondered the list of ingredients. _They're so easy to get, in fact most of them are in the kitchen._ She grabbed her backpack and emptied its contents onto her bed. She considered them for a moment, considered destroying some of her old test scores, she pushed thought from her head.

"I can't do that. At least... not yet anyways," she mumbled to herself as she walked to the kitchen.

Fortunately for Tsukasa, everyone was out on errands, but she couldn't count on them being gone all day so she moved quickly. She grabbed a small, seldom-used pan along with some other items and than went out to the backyard.

"Now where did dad keep that stuff... oh yeah now I remember," she filled a bag with what she needed and went back inside. She heard someone at the front door and quickly stuffed her materials into the bag as Kagami walked in.

"Hey Tsukasa, where are you off to?"

Tsukasa panicked for a moment. " I was going to do some exercise at the park."

"Okay, be careful out there." They parted ways. Kagami feeling self-conscious mumbled under her breathe, "I need some exercise."

She found a place near the shrine, next to a small stream. _I don't think anyone will spot me here. _Tsukasa took this time to read over the recipe carefully.

"Simple," she said to herself. She dug a small hole and started a small fire in it. Tsukasa let the pan warm up while she prepared the necessary ingredients. She mixed the ingredients diligently thinking _smoke bombs are so easy to make. _In minute she had a small collection of gray globs each a different size and weight. _Time to try one and see if it works. _She dug another small hole in the ground for the smoke bomb. She lit the smoke bomb with a match and than ran away, _fast_.Seconds later a thick plume of smoke rose from the hole. Tsukasa's heart soared at her first success but she quickly realized she had to stop the smoke before someone noticed. The lilac-haired girl threw a clod of dirt of dirt in the hole but the smoke still rose so she grabbed it and tossed it into the stream. Tsukasa let out a sigh _that was close. _Before she went back home she used the rest of her materials and ended up with thirty-five bombs.

**Afternoon**

She walked upstairs to find that Kagami invited Ayano and Misao over for a study session. Tsukasa acknowledged them before going to her own room to 'study'. Tsukasa sat on the edge of her bed about to read about fuses when Kagami knocked on the door. Tsukasa tossed the book under her bed before answering.

"Hello,"she answered.

"Hey, do you want to study with us?" her sister asked.

"Hm." She put a finger to her mouth, "Okay. Let me get my books."

All Tsukasa wanted to study was the cookbook so she grabbed a dark book cover off her desk. Reality hit her again, Tsukasa but her hands on her face, she needed to find a hiding place for the smoke bombs. She panicked for a moment. _Where can I hide these. _She panicked more. _What will I do if Sis finds out? _The mere thought of her sister's rage terrified her into inspiration. Tsukasa remembered where she hid the book and opened a few more stuffed animals. "I'm sorry," she said to each one before opened it and stuffed smoke bombs in them. Tsukasa felt better after hiding her new hobby. Than she went to her sister's room to study.

"Hello Hiiragi's sister," Misao boomed. Ayano nodded in her direction.

"Call me Tsukasa," Tsukasa thought to herself _how could you not know my name._

"Okay Tsukasa," the fanged girl boomed again.

"If you need help just let us know," Kagami said to her sister.

"What about me?" Misao complained.

"What about you? All of your stuff is still in your bag."

"I was gonna get it out," the fanged girl pouted. Tsukasa ignored their squabble and read her book, making occasional notes on a piece of paper.

**Forty minutes later**

Kagami stood up, "I'm gonna go get some snacks. Anyone want some."

Misao and Ayano raised a hand. Tsukasa, too absorbed into the book didn't hear.

"Tsukasa... Tsukasa..." Misao poked her.

"Huh, what? What did I miss?"

"Did you want anything from the kitchen?"

"Oh, just water."

"Okay I''ll be back. Misao..."

"Yeah..."

"Do something productive."

Misao made a face and Ayano snickered at the comment.

"What are you reading?" Misao poke at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa's eyes went wide. She looked around the room for an excuse.

"Nothing."

"Aw, did you see that, now both the Hiiragis are mean to me." Ayano gave the hurt girl a reassuring smile. Misao's pacifier returned with drinks.

Tsukasa stared intently at her glass of water. The chapter she read explained how water could decrease explosive power. She started to doze a bit and stuck her hand into the cup.

"What are you doing?" Misao poked. Tsukasa, now embarrassed slowly pulled her hand out of the cup.

"Uh... nothing."

"There you go again with nothing. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything."

"I was just thinking about something."

Kagami and Misao gave her a puzzled look "What about?" they said in unison. Absentmindedly Tsukasa said, "Cyclotrimethylenetrinitramine."

"Oi... come again." The three girls stared at Tsukasa thoroughly confused.

Still not realizing what she was saying, Tsukasa said, "Cyclonite, Hexogen."

"I still don't understand."

Tsukasa said still not payng attention to her words, "RDX"

"One more time."

"A type of explosive," Tsukasa said nearly yelling it. Silence filled the room like a bad stench.

"A what?" Kagami asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Finally realizing what she said Tsukasa bolted out of Kagami's room and into her own room. She locked the door behind her and threw the book at a wall. Tsukasa went to bed even though the sun hadn't even set yet.

**Hours later**

Kagami knocked on her sister's door.

"Are you awake. She heard some shuffling and than the door unlock.

"Hey, sis."

"Why did you run off like that? Here's dinner in-case you're hungry."

"Thanks," she took the food, "I ran because I was scared."

"I can see why, but why were you thinking about that sort of thing."

"I picked up a book, thinking it was one thing only when I opened it, it was an entirely different book," Tsukasa lied through her teeth.

"Oh , I see but then why did you read it."

"I really don't know."

"Do you still have the book?"

Tsukasa shook her head, "No," she lied again.

"Are you sure? I'm not gonna hear that you're in the hospital or something, am I?"

Tsukasa shook her head again.

"Okay than. I just wanted to check up on you. I'll be in my room if you need me," and with that she left the room. Tsukasa felt bad for lying to her sister but she was terrified of the other possibilities.

_What am I going do? If I try to keep this up some will catch on. But I can't stop now, I just started. Ugh what should I do? _She stood at a crossroad: forget about the book or continue cooking with the possibility of getting caught or worse. She decided to sleep on it.

**A/N: I mostly just made this chapter easier to read. Hope you all like this version a bit more**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: In this chapter I made the dialogue easier to read and I extended the tug-of-war. Enjoy.**

**Morning**

Tsukasa lazily rose from bed; looked around her room, taking in small details such as the stuffed animals on shelves, particles sitting on the floor mat, and the location of the book. Tsukasa rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed. She picked the book up off the floor, unfolded a bent page. _What am I going to do with this? _She looked at the time and panicked. _I need to get ready for school._ She grabbed her uniform and ran to the bathroom. Tsukasa banged on the door.

"Be right out," Kagami answered with her mouth full of toothbrush. Tsukasa waited as patiently as she could outside the door.

The door opened. "Finally," Tsukasa said.

"Why are you in such a rush today?" Kagami responded.

"I need to talk to Miyuki," the younger twin said.

"Couldn't you just call her?"

"Maybe, but I need to show her something."

"Okay, I guess we could go a little bit earlier."

**Before class**

"Hey," Kagami called.

"Hello," Miyuki said.

"Hi," Tsukasa said.

"Hey everyone," Konata yelled.

"Tsukasa didn't you want to show Miyuki something?" Kagami asked.

"Show Miyuki what?" Konata said interested.

"Oh I'll show her later," Tsukasa smiled.

"Show Miyuki what?" the otaku complained.

"Apparently it's none of our business." Kagami piped.

"Miyuki are you there?" she waved a hand in front Miyuki's face.

"Oh I'm sorry. I spaced out for a moment. What were you saying?"

"Tsukasa wanted to show you something, but I guess she only wants you see it." The class bell rang.

"See you all later," Kagami walked to class alone.

**Middle of class**

Tsukasa closed her book and raised a hand. "Ms. Kuroi, may I use the restroom?"

"Sure,but make it quick." Tsukasa ran out of the classroom.

Miyuki noticed a piece of paper sticking out of Tsukasa's book. She tried to ignore it but curiosity got the best of her, she pulled it. At first glace it looked like a grocery list, but the last few items on the list made her think otherwise. _What is Tsukasa doing? What did she want to show me? _Miyuki picked up the book and opened it. Her blood ran cold, she couldn't process the words on the page. _Tsukasa what are you thinking? Of all people why you?_

Tsukasa walked back into the class. Miyuki quickly put the paper and book back on Tsukasa's desk, hoping that Tsukasa didn't notice her.

Tsukasa sat back down at her desk, "Did anyone touch my stuff?"

Miyuki shook her head, "Not that I saw. Tsukasa-san what did you want to show me?"

"Well I wanted to ask you something first."

"What?" Miyuki inquired.

"Here goes. If a person is doing something they love but it's also a bad thing to do should that person keep on doing it or stop?"

Konata heard the conversation from across the room, she walked over, "Is that person doing drugs?"

"That's not what I meant," Tsukasa whined,

"I meant-" She quickly realized what she almost said and stopped short.

"You meant what? Tsukasa, what?" Konata complained.

"Hey! You three, back to work. Stop interrupting my class. The whole class can hear you." Ms. Kuroi yelled at the group.

Tsukasa, Miyuki and Konata looked around to see the whole class staring at them.

"I think we should finish this conversation at lunch," Tsukasa and Miyuki agreed. Konata slinked back to her desk.

**Lunchtime**

"Hey Miyuki, Tsukasa I'm gonna go find Kagami. You two find a table," Konata ran off down the hall.

"Tsukasa-san what was that book on your desk?" Miyuki asked.

Tsukasa didn't answer at first only stood, "That's what I wanted to show you. Did you look in it?"

"Yes and I'm worried that you might get hurt or worse."

"I wanted to ask for your advice before I went further."

"Does your sister know?"

"I don't think so. I haven't told anyone except you."

"Are you going to continue?"

"I really want to keep going, but I don't know where to detonate a bigger bomb."

"What have you made so far?" Miyuki asked, afraid of the answer.

"Only smoke bombs."

Miyuki felt relived, "What did you want to detonate?" once again afraid of the answer.

"C4," she cracked a small smile. Miyuki gave a strange look.

"We're here," Konata yelled dragging Kagami by her collar. Misao followed behind them.

"Give me back my Hiiragi!" Misao yelled at Konata.

"Your Hiiragi. She's my Kagamin." Misao grabbed Kagami's leg. Meanwhile Tsukasa and Miyuki could only watch the events unfolding before them.

"Both of you let go me!" Kagami screamed turning red with anger.

"Only if you hang out with me." Konata and Misao both said in unison.

"Let go of her," they yelled at each other.

"No! You let go!" they yelled at each other.

Both girls gritted their teeth. The atmosphere seemed to become heavier. Konata grabbed Kagami's shoulders. Misao and Konata proceeded to pull.

Kagami couldn't take it anymore, "Ahhhhh!" She grabbed Konata by the waist and threw her at Misao, they hit the floor with a thud. The tsundere simply stood up and shook off her uniform.

"You didn't have to drag me. You could have just asked." Misao and Konata were at the verge of tears.  
"I'm gonna eat lunch alone," she walked away radiating pure rage. Ayano ran into the lunch room looking panicked. She knelled down next to Misao.

"Ayano- Why is Hiiragi so mean?" she started to cry. Ayano helped Misao off the floor and they walked away together.

"What was that?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki.

"It seemed to be a tug-of-war between Konata-san and Kusakabe-san for Kagami-san's friendship."

Tsukasa walked over to Konata, "Are you okay Kona-chan?" Konata nodded, Tsukasa held out her hand to pick up Konata.

"Have one." Tsukasa held out a cookie. Konata took it and nibbled on it.

"Tsukasa if your not going to stop I going to help you. The least I can do is make sure you don't get hurt." Miyuki said adamantly.

Tsukasa took a moment to think, blindsided by Miyuki's insistence. "Okay, but we need an open area."

"I think I know a place. We can go after school."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is and as promised there are explosions in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**After school**

The girls met outside the school. "Kagami, tell mom I won't be home until later." "Where are you going?" Kagami asked her sister. "I'm going with Miyuki somewhere. She hasn't told me where yet." "Okay than I'll let her know," she answered back. "Are you ready?" Miyuki asked the lilac girl. She nodded. They started walking. Konata and Kagami stood wondering where they were going.

"We're gonna follow them," the otaku spoke. "How? They'll notice us right away." Konata pulled a bag out of her backpack, "Here put these on." "What's this?" "Clothes, so put 'em on." Konata pulled a second bag out for herself. "You carried this stuff around all day." "Not the whole day. I called my dad at lunch and told him to bring me some clothes." Kagami looked in her bag. "How did you get my clothes?" she held up her fist. "Well," the blunette started, "he went to your house-" "He did what?" "Don't worry, he didn't break in. Your mom and Matsuri were home. He explained the situation the way I told him and they gave him some of your clothes." "Exactly what situation did you come up with." Konata cat-grin appeared, "That's a surprise my Kagamin." "You sound like a pervy old man when you talk like that." "Come on Kagami let's hurry so we don't lose them."

"Miyuki, we need to go to a store before we start. I need the ingredients on my list" "Okay we can stop on the way." They boarded a train due north. Two others followed behind them, a little girl and another who appeared to be her mother. Miyuki and Tsukasa got off the train four stops later. The other two followed them from a distance. "Where do you think they're going?" "I don't know just make sure they don't notice you," the taller one spoke.

The oblivious pair waled into a shop. "What do we need to buy?" "All of this." Tsukasa showed her the list. They split up and found everything without to many problems, except the last item on the list. "Where are we going to find that item." Miyuki pointed at it on the list. "Hm, I know. We can extract it. Follow me," they walked down the aisle. The mother and daughter pair watched them carefully. "What are they buying?"the daughter said. "I'm not sure it just looks like random stuff, but I have a hunch. I hope I'm wrong." "Why would you say that?" "Tsukasa said something really strange yesterday," they continued to watch.

"Is this everything?" the cashier said. Tsukasa nodded, she looked in her bag for her money but could not find it, she started to panic. "Here I will pay," Miyuki swiped a credit card. "Thanks." They walked out of the store. "I'm sorry Miyuki but we need to go to an electronics store. I wanted to try something out." "Okay there is one down the street." They started walking. "Where could they be going now?" Kagami complained. "Quiet," Konata put her hand over Kagami's mouth. "If they go to one more store I'm going home." "Shh."

Tsukasa and Miyuki walked in the store. Tsukasa went up to the cashier. "Do you have of these?" She passed him a piece of paper. "How many do you want?" "Hm, a dozen." "Okay let me ring you up than I'll go get them." A few minutes later the cashier handed a box to Tsukasa. "Um, Miyuki you have to pay again. I'm sorry I don't have any money right now." "It's okay," she swiped her card and then they left.

"Is that everything?" Miyuki asked. Tsukasa nodded, "Where are we going by the way." "Well my family owns an empty lot north of here. I think it will work for our purposes. The fastest way to get there is by train." They walked toward the train station. Konata and Kagami continued to follow them. "There going to an empty lot?" Konata said skeptically. "I guess but what are they gonna do there? That's the question," Kagami answered.

**Sometime later**

"We're here," Miyuki smiled. Empty lot was an understatement; it looked like an impact crater, completely devoid of life, scraps of metal and wood and a shack the size of a broom closet. "Miyuki, what was your family planning to do with this place?" "I wonder that myself sometimes. My mother was in one of her moods when she bought it." "Okay," Tsukasa started to collect wood to make a fire. Meanwhile, "Where are we?" Kagami said as she and Konata got off the train. "They must have gotten off on that other stop." Konata smiled. "You think," Kagami thumped Konata on her head. "Ow, what that for?" she said rubbing her head. "Come on we need to get on a train now." Kagami practically dragged Konata.

"Since you are making stronger explosives now, why don't we make a shelter." Miyuki suggested. "Okay out of what?" "We can use these pieces of metal and the shed over there," she pointed. "Just make this doesn't get too hot," she pointed to a substance sitting on a piece of metal over a fire. Tsukasa piled dirt near the shed to lay the she metal against. Tsukasa saw Miyuki panicking, she ran to the fire, "What happened?" "It's changing colors." "That means it's ready," Tsukasa used a Y-shaped stick to lift the clay like substance. She pulled out the box she got from the electronics store and started fiddling with wires. A few minutes later Tsukasa held a glob of plastic explosive with a timed trigger. "Are you ready?" Tsukasa asked with a grin.

"Was this the stop?" a confused tsundere asked her tiny companion. "I think so. I remember someone with pink hair getting off earlier." "Let's go. They shouldn't be too hard to find. They are in an empty lot and, I'm sorry to say it, they're both airheads." Konata and Kagami exited the station to see that the entire area contained two and three story buildings. Kagami sweat dropped.

The plastic explosive sat in the center of the crater. Tsukasa and Miyuki crouched down behind their makeshift wall at the top of the crater. Tsukasa, wide-eyed and happier than a kid in a candy store, held the trigger. "3... 2... 1..." The timer started. Both Tsukasa and Miyuki plugged their ears and waited for the blast. BOOM. Miyuki screamed. "Yay, it worked,"Tsukasa yelled triumphantly even striking a pose. Miyuki surveyed the crater. The blast caused the crater to become slight wider at the bottom.

"Let's make more!" Tsukasa's face had a look that made Miyuki cringe slightly. Tsukasa sat down in

front of the fire and began mixing ingredients.

"Did you hear that?" Konata said to Kagami. "Yeah I think it came from that way," she pointed. They ran down the street but quickly lost the trail. "I know it came from this direction. Ugh, why do all of these buildings have to be so tall." Kagami complained. "That just make the whole situation more exciting. Like-" Kagami cut off the the otaku, "Not right now. We need to find them," she pulled Konata into a run.

Tsukasa held another explosive blob in her hand. "This one is stronger." "Stronger?" Miyuki started to feel helping Tsukasa was a bad idea. "I'm going to save this one for last though." She walked over to the shed and pulled out a container, then she went into the crater and grabbed some pipes. "What are you gonna make now?" Miyuki asked afraid of the answer. "You'll see." Tsukasa pulled out a roll of duct tape from her backpack. Tsukasa started taping different parts together: pipes, wood, a piece of metal and finally the plastic container. She took off the cap and sniffed it, before pouring other liquids into it. "Is that what I think it is." Tsukasa lit the end of the device and then activated it. A wave of fire came blew out of the device. "Wanna try it?" "Miyuki didn't know how to answer. Tsukasa put the device on her and than set up a wooden target.

"I see an empty lot over there," Konata yelled. She and Kagami ran to the lot. They quickly ran away. "Did you see that?" "I don't even know what I saw?" "I think we just saw Miyuki with a flamethrower," Said an out of breathe Konata. "I think we should leave them alone." Said Kagami, who was now scared. "I agree," said an equally scared Konata. They ran away nearly screaming.

"Did you hear something Miyuki." She shook her head and than went back to burning the targets. Soon the flame died out. "Aw, out of fuel," Tsukasa said, " You seemed to like the flamethrower Miyuki. Why don't you keep it." "Where should I put Tsukasa-san?" "Well you could keep it here, but than what if someone finds it." "I can't take it home. My mother might find it and burn the house down." "If I take it home, my sister might use it as anger relief." "What if we bury it here," "That might work." They dug a hole and braced the sides with wood. "I'll send you my fuel recipes. So you could use it again." Miyuki just nodded. They filled the hole. Tsukasa looked around and saw glop of plastic sitting on a piece of wood. "Hey Miyuki we still need to detonate this," she held up the glob.

Tsukasa stuck a rod in the ground and than stuck the explosive on top. "Are you ready Miyuki?" "Yes," she yelled from behind the wall. The lilac girl ran and hopped over the wall. "3... 2... 1..." The timer started. CRASH. All of the windows in the surrounding area broke. "Miyuki, I think we should go." Miyuki shook her head. They ran as fast as they could all the way back to the station.

**A/N: Explosives tend to bring out a person's inner lunatic and Miyuki a pyromaniac? What is the world coming to?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Hiiragi House**

Miyuki and Tsukasa stood at the front door. "Miyuki would you like to come in?"

"Okay," she answered.

They went inside, Matsuri saw them, "Where have you been all day?"

"I was out with Miyuki. Why, is there a problem?"

"I guess you haven't heard than."

"Heard what?" Tsukasa started to sound worried and Miyuki's mind drifted elsewhere.

"Don't tell Kagami that I told you but I heard your friend set up Kagami with a date."

"A... date?" Tsukasa couldn't believe it. "Kagami?... How did you find out?"

"Well your weird friend's dad came over here earlier asking for some of Kagami's clothes."

Tsukasa decided to leave the subject at that and went to her room with Miyuki in tow.

"Did you hear Miyuki? Kagami went on a date."

Miyuki just nodded with a smile. Tsukasa went over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper. "Here are those fuel recipes," she started writing on the paper. Miyuki sat down on Tsukasa's bed and picked up a stuffed animal. A small object fell out the back.

"What is this?" Miyuki picked up the rock like object.

"Oh don't worry about that it's just a smoke bomb."

"Why is it inside you bear?"

"Well I couldn't find a better place to them all."

"All?"

"Well there are three dozen bombs hidden in my room."

Miyuki gave her surprised look.

"I had a lot of materials left so and I didn't want to waste it all."

"What are you going to do with all of these?"

"I don't know yet but I'll figure something out."

Kagami entered the room with, face flushed with red.

"Hey Kagami."

"Hello Kagami-san."

"What's wrong sis?"

"Apparently Konata set me up on a date now Matsuri..." she mumbled words best not said in a barely intelligible manner, "...besides that I'm fine." She began to vent her anger on one of Tsukasa's defenseless stuffed animals.

"Are you sure? Would you mind not tearing my bear in half." Tsukasa asked with a kind voice.

Kagami looked down at what she was doing. "Sorry," she loosened her grip on the bear, "What's in this this thing it's not very soft."

Tsukasa just shrugged and took the bear. She fluffed the bear and put it on a shelf. "Why don't you take a bath? It will help you feel better."

"Yeah I think a bath is what I need after what I went through today," and with that Kagami left the room.

"Miyuki here's the recipes," Tsukasa handed the paper to Miyuki.

"Thank you, Tsukasa-san."

"Just call me if you don't know how to get something. Would you like something to eat?"

"No I'm fine I should go home before my mother starts worrying."

"Okay I'll walk you out than."

They walked out to the front entrance.

"Bye Miyuki."

"Bye Tsukasa-san," Miyuki left.

**A bit later**

Tsukasa knocked on the bathroom door, "Hey sis can I come in?" She heard the door click and some splashing.

"Come in," her sister called. Tsukasa went in and sat on a stool.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Kinda. I was pretty mad earlier."

"I know you almost tore my bear in half.

"Sorry again. I wasn't think clearly."

"What happened that made you so mad?"

"Well Konata told her dad to tell Mom and Matsuri that I was going on a date. So he could get some of my clothes."

"Why would he need some of your clothes?"

"To give to me to follow you..."

Tsukasa looked panicked " Why would you follow me?"

"I don't know, it was Konata's idea, besides we lost you and Miyuki on the train." she lied and shuddered at the memory of Miyuki and the flamethrower.

Tsukasa noticed Kagami's shudder, "Are you okay?" she said sounding much more relieved.

"I'm fine," she wasn't, the image of Miyuki was forever burned into her memory like a cattle brand.

"Okay than I'll be in my room if you need me." She flipped the light switch on her way out.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Tsukasa quickly flipped the switch and left.

Tsukasa made her way back to her room closing the door behind her. Her back slid down the door as she let out a sigh of relief. _For a moment I thought she found out. I need to be more careful from now on. _Tsukasa walked over to a shelf and picked a teddy bear off a shelf. She stared at it for a long moment taking in all the small details: the eyes, the fur, the paws, the stitching. She looked at the stitching holding its back together. "I'm sorry," she said to the bear before undoing the stitching. Tsukasa dug through the cotton and uncovered several small shapes.

Tsukasa pulled a match out from a box sitting on her desk. She opened her window, lit the smoke bomb and threw it as hard as she could. Smoke began to rise in the distance. She felt tingly inside seeing the smoke. _Maybe I could make these in different color._ She picked the cookbook and started looking through the pages. The page she stopped on contained information on how to make color smoke and how to mold shapes. _I'm want to try this tomorrow. Maybe Miyuki will come with me._ She looked at the clock and sighed. _It's still too early to go to bed. I think I'll go take a bath. I wonder if Kagami is out yet._

Tsukasa walked out into the hall to see if the bathroom was open. She quickly ran, in case someone else wanted to use the bathroom. The lilac girl turned on the water and adjusted the temperature accordingly. She stuck a toe in the water to check the temperature before fully immersing herself in it. Tsukasa let out a deep breathe.  
She let her mind drift. She remembered her first success with the smoke bombs as well as the plastic explosives and flamethrower. Tsukasa's mind drifted further, new ideas started to form: such as a C4 smoke bomb or napalm shooter. She also started thinking about to build a land mine. Her mind drifted even deeper, thoughts about her friends and family emerged. Tsukasa thought about everyone she knew and their possible reactions to her hobby. The reaction she feared the most belonged to her sister Kagami. Tsukasa knew her sister was prone to extreme fits of anger, but she shuddered at the thought of what might happen if she found out.

Someone knocked on the door. It scared Tsukasa into an upright position. "Are you going to sleep in there? It's already midnight," Kagami called to her sister. _Was I in here that long?_ She looked at her hands. They looked like prunes. "Ah. I'll be right out!" she called to her sister. Tsukasa pulled the plug in the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. Kagami waited impatiently outside the door. _What's taking her so long? _The door opened. "It's about time you got out. Matsuri began to think you drowned in there."

"I'm sorry sis. I fell asleep in the bath."

All of a sudden Kagami felt her sister's prediction too far off. "It's okay just get to bed. It's a school night."

"You too sis."

"I know I just needed to use the bathroom."

"Good night sis."

"Good night."

Tsukasa and Kagami went their separate ways.

**A/N: Think of this as a teaser of what's to come. _Insert evil smirk. _And I'm thinking of adding another bomber.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know its been a while since I posted anything, but here I am. This chapter really didn't want to be written. I don't feel great about this chapter but I was able to avoid my original plan for this particular chapter.**

**Days later at lunch...**

"Hey, Miyuki."

"Yes, Tsukasa-san?"

"Want to go the lot again?"

"Well, I don't have anything important to do."

"Okay, we'll go when school is out."

**Nearby...**

"Did you hear that Kagami? Miyuki and Tsukasa are going out again. Wanna follow 'em?"

The image of Miyuki with a flamethrower flashed through Kagami's mind.

"Uh... I'll pass this time."

"Aw... why?"

The bell rang when Kagami answered but Konata didn't hear it.

"What?"

Kagami glared at the shorter girl before walking to her class. Konata followed her trying to convince Kagami to go with her.

**After school...**

"Ready Miyuki. This time we don't have to go shopping I have all the stuff in my bag."

Miyuki nodded. They started walked in the direction of the train station. Not too far from them Konata and Kagami were talking.

"Come on Kagamin. They're leaving."

"No."

"Aw I had everything ready this time."

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Konata pulled out a brown paper bag.

"Is that more of my clothes?"

"Are you mad?"

Kagami clenched her fists.

"If I find out your dad went to my house again..."

"Don't worry I swiped these from your closet last time I was at your house."

Kagami decided no to ask but she glared at Konata while taking the bag.

"So, do you still want to go?"

Kagami didn't answer and began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" the blunette chased after her tsundere.

**In a suburb just outside Saitama Prefecture**

"Here we are again," Tsukasa said with a big smile.

Miyuki nodded.

The neighborhood looked the same minus shattered glass everywhere, the crater though, looked like it would cave in. Tsukasa walked over to the fire pit she had made. Miyuki went to where the flamethrower was buried and began digging. Tsukasa started a fire and pulled bags containing various substances from her backpack.

"Miyuki isn't there a shovel around here?"

Miyuki stopped and realized she used her hands to up half the hole. Tsukasa walked to the hole and tossed her a rag.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Tsukasa went back her work and created a gelatinous substance.

"It's ready," she called to Miyuki.

"How are we going to detonate it? Napalm burns at extremely high temperatures."

Tsukasa showed Miyuki a glob of C4 which she shaped into a cup and poured napalm into it. Miyuki took it and walked it to the center of the crater.

"Miyuki, do you want to detonate it this time?"

"B-But I can't. What if I do it wrong."

"Don't worry. It's easy. Here just flip this switch and press that button."

Miyuki started to shake when Tsukasa put the detonator in her hands.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Tsukasa nodded her head and motioned towards the dirt barrier. Once behind Miyuki stopped shaking enough to push the button. They waited but nothing happened. Tsukasa poked her head over the top of the barrier.

"Tsukasa get back down. You can't tell when it will explode."

She pulled her head back down.

"What do you think happened Miyuki?"

"This was bound to happen eventually. Not every explosive is made perfectly. Since we don't have a fail safe all we can do is wait until it explodes and hope no one walking by is caught in the blast."

"How long do you think it could take?"

"Well I can't really say. It could be seconds or it could be hours."

Tsukasa stood up, "I'm going watch from the sidewalk."

Miyuki grabbed Tsukasa's skirt, "No you can't. You could get hurt."

"I know but it wouldn't be right if someone got hurt because of me."

"Don't just blame yourself. I've been helping you."

Tsukasa walked to the sidewalk and sat cross legged on the concrete.

**Thirty minutes later...**

Miyuki poked her head up from behind the barrier.

"Is everything alright over there."

Tsukasa just nodded because she saw someone walking towards her; a tall blonde walking down the sidewalk carrying a large piece of metal. _Where have I seen her before,_the blonde thought to herself. _I know I've seen her somewhere. _Then it hit. _Konata's friend. _She started walking faster.

"Hey you, remember me?" she shouted at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa looked at the girl puzzled.

"Aw, you don't remember me."

Tsukasa thought harder, than the memory returned.

"Ah, Patricia-San what are you doing here? You should leave. Right now. Its.."

"Why? What's going on."

"Oh...uh...well...I...uh...don't really know how to say this but..."

Miyuki's head appeared above the barrier.

"Who is it Tsukasa?"

"It's Patty."

"Hello," Patty waved, "So what's going on here?"

A small beeping sound emanated from the crater. Acting on instinct, Patty jumped in front of Tsukasa holding the piece of metal like a shield. Small globs of napalm hit it but Patty did not move.

"What was that?" Patty asked.

"Well that's why you were supposed to leave."

"I feel like I'm in an American movie."

Patty let go of the metal; hands somewhat burned. She looked down at the metal.

"Aw... it's ruined."

"What's ruined"

"Alph*ns*"

Tsukasa decided not to ask. Miyuki came out of hiding and joined the others on the sidewalk.

"What brings you out here Patricia-San?" Miyuki spoke.

"Well I came out here to pick up a part for a costume I'm building, than I found Tsukasa, than there was that explosion, than my part was ruined," she kicked the piece of metal, "and here I am talking to you."

"Since it was me and Tsukasa who ruined your part, here." Miyuki handed Patty a small stack of bills.

"Are you sure? This is a lot of money."

Miyuki nodded with a smile. Patty dropped the money as soon as it touched her hand.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?" Tsukasa sounding worried.

"I burned my hands in the explosion."

"We should go get that taken care of." Miyuki said.

Tsukasa gathered her stuff while Miyuki wrapped Patty's hands with a piece of cloth, before they walked towards the train station.

**A/N: For those of you who don't know napalm burns at over 800 degrees Fahrenheit and if you are wondering my original idea involved (don't hurt me /)_(\ ) killing Tsukasa quite painfully.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've had a nasty case of writer's block for some time now but I think it's gone now. This chapter is a break from explosives. Enjoy.**

Tsukasa set the bomb down on the ground and walked towards safety, but something went wrong the charge misfired sending debris flying in Tsukasa's direction. The lilac girl turned around and had just enough time time to scream before the broken two-by-four hit her in chest. A sickening crunch rang out in the air. Miyuki ran trying to reach Tsukasa but she was too late. Tsukasa, laid out in the dirt; and the two-by-four stood like a defiant flag.

Tsukasa woke up from her nap in cold sweat. She couldn't remember where she was until she saw Patty's bandages. Miyuki had taken them back to her house to bandage Patty's hands. Patty saw Tsukasa's discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh it's nothing."

Patty gave Tsukasa a skeptical look.

"Are you sure?"

Tsukasa just nodded.

"Okay than," Patty shrugged and went back to doing whatever it was she was doing.

Miyuki walked into the room with a tray and placed it on the table. It had drinks and various types of cookies.

"Are you ready to tell Patricia-san what happened earlier?"

Tsukasa nodded. She grabbed a napkin from the tray and wiped the beads of sweat from her face.

"Well, the other day I found an explosives handbook and I've been trying out different things from it and what happened earlier was that something went wrong with the detonator."

Patty stared at her, "Have you been watching American movies?"

Both Miyuki and Tsukasa gave Patty an odd look. Patty took a small bite from a cookie completely serious.

"No..." Miyuki and Tsukasa said in unison.

"Just wondering," Patty returned to her normal self.

Tsukasa spoke up, "You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Aw... why not?"

"Because we could get into huge trouble."

"I can't tell anyone..?"

"No one."

Patty got up and started towards the doorway. Tsukasa in an unexpected manner ran and blocked said doorway.

"Promise."

Patty, afraid of what might happen next gave in.

"I promise I won't tell anyone about this but I'm going with you next time."

"Deal."

"Can I go home now, it's getting late," Patty said.

Miyuki nodded, "Would you like my mother to drive you?"

"No it's fine, the trains are still running."

"And Tsukasa, you're spending the night here right?"

Tsukasa nodded while pulling out her cellphone. She dialed her home number.

"Oi," Kagami answered.

"Hello," Tsukasa responded meekly.

"Where have you been all day?"

"I've been here with Miyuki. Could you tell Mom I'm spending the night here with Miyuki."

"She not home right now but I'll tell-." _**Crash**_

__"What was that?" Tsukasa said worriedly.

"Matsuri came home drunk and now she's stumbling through the house babling about some book that's gone missing." _**CRASH**_

Matsuri broke down Kagami's door. Kagami dropped the phone.

"H-hey that was my door." Kagami yelled at her older sister. Matsuri stumbled over to Kagami's bed.

"Wait. Stop. Not the bed sheets," Kagami yelled.

Tsukasa decided to hang up the phone.

"It's okay for me to stay," she said putting on a weak smile.

"Let's go up to my room than."

Tsukasa looked at the room bewildered. Miyuki's room was a mess.

"I apologize that my room looks like this. I haven't had time to clean it lately. Would you mind stepping out for a moment so I can clear some space?"

"O-okay," Tsukasa stepped into the hallway and leaned against the wall. Inside she heard a flurry of movement and stuff being thrown across the room.

**Minutes later...**

"Come in," Miyuki called from her room.

Tsukasa entered once again bewildered, Miyuki's room practically sparkled.

"Would you like me to make your bed on the floor or would you prefer to share mine?"  
Tsukasa thought it over._ If I sleep on the floor Miyuki and I won't have to worry about bothering each other in the night but what of I have that dream again._

"Let's share your bed."

"Okay."

Miyuki's mother knocked on the door before entering.

"Do you two want to watch a movie with me?"

"What movie is it?" Tsukasa asked.

"This one," Yukari held up _The E*orcist_

"What is that?" Tsukasa asked half afraid of the answer.

"It's an American movie. A tel-marketer said it was really good so I ordered it."

"I guess we can watch it, right Miyuki. Miyuki... Miyuki... where... did you go?" Tsukasa looked around but the pink-haired girl was no where to be seen.

"There you are." Yukari spotted her hiding under the bed.

Tsukasa knelled down next to the bed.

"How did you get down there so fast?"

Miyuki just shivered.

"Come on. Let's watch the movie, with all of us together it won't be that bad."

Tsukasa coaxed Miyuki out from under the bed like a scared puppy than they all went down stairs. Tsukasa sat on the couch comforting Miyuki while Yukari set up the movie to play.

**One movie later...**

All three girls held each other hyper-aware of their surroundings. Every little sound and creak made them scream. Tsukasa had tears streaming from her eyes. Had someone knocked on the front door they would probably die of fright.

"I have to use the restroom," Miyuki spoke up, "can someone go with me?"

Neither Yukari or Tsukasa wanted to be alone so they all went to the restroom together. Progress was slow because every step on the staircase creaked. Miyuki held a stool in her hands, Tsukasa walked close behind her and Yukari brought up the rear armed with a sofa cushion.

"We're here."

They all stood in front of the door.

"Would you two mind turning around while I use the bathroom? I don't really want to close the door."

Yukari and Tsukasa passed the time by watching the hallway for anything that could sneak up on them. The group moved back downstairs to set up camp in the living room. They set up their beds in a triangle shaped at first but changed to sleeping side-by-side after they heard a dog howl.

**A/N: The next chapter will include explosions and not just bombs but people too (figuratively of course).**


End file.
